escape to hyrule
by Mr-Weapon
Summary: The tale of an insane dark kokiri cross breed who wants to wreak havok and rule the fictiverse.........Keep reading for more stories on Mr weapon and X-Chibi
1. Default Chapter

It was a cold day in the "Galdo Quadrant prison for the insane" There a long time prisoner awaited execution at the hands of the mean hearted warden. "WEAPON wake up, today is your day," he said as he held a bottle and a sword aloft in the air. "Put down my sword you creep" the prisoner growled "and how did you get X- CHIBI?" That didn't matter because soon he'd be free to once again terrorise the "Fictiverse" "Weapon-weapon-get-up-we-have-to-escape" the guardian faerie X-Chibi ecstatically exclaimed "quickly-grab-the-LEO-RIFT-sword" As fast as lightning Mr Weapon bowled over the warden grabbed the bottle and sword, as he released his faerie companion and slashed a hole into reality and in a flash of ethereal light disappeared. Seamless light years and dimensions away Mr weapon seeker of the mystic force of "The .NET" finds his new quest beginning in.HYRULE??????? "How can this be I'm sure that I jumped into the portal for RESCAS quadrant not Hyrule!!! Leo-rift must be malfunctioning OR X-Chibi!!!!!! Did you bring me here??" Weapon said as he squeezed his Guardian fairy's frail body in his hand,"how could you do this to meeee that's it eat soil you BRAT!!!" he said as he pelted his companion to the Hyrlian dirt. "Wait-weapon-there-is-a-force-here-greater-than-what-you-seek-see-those- kids-over-there-go-talk-to-them" X-chibi said through the pain of being thrown. "All right, your lucky I like you" weapon retorted. He set down the dusty path only to meet a young kokiri boy strolling with a young hylian girl who both looked strangely at the tall man in the black kokiri tunic. "Who are you cutie??" the young girl said excitedly "Uhh I'm Mr weapon and who are you two may I ask??" weapon asked. "I'm link and who do you think you are dressing as a kokiri???" the boy angrily replied "Hey don't be mean I think he's cute even though he's older....I'm Zelda Princess of hyrule" she blushed Weapon reached for her hand and kissed it delicately as only a gentlemanly Prisoner should. "ohhh heee hee hee" zelda turned bright red and link green with envy it matched his silly tunic. "grrr I DON'T LIKE YOU MR WEAPON" link growled as navi glowed dark red. "And-what's-with-your-faerie?"navi chimed in as X-Chibi exchanged mean looks with navi "I hope you don't stay long" link said IF ONLY HE KNEW  
  
TO BE CONTINUED .......... 


	2. C2

This is one for my fans the_first_swordsman@hotmail.com, dragon_ken_ra@hotmail.com and ISHKA@yahoo.com Thanks for the reviews last year before I removed them.  
  
COMING SOON: weapon meets sticky in a new crossover.  
  
  
  
Where we last left our gentlemanly escapee he met a blushing Zelda and young irate Link & Navi.  
  
  
  
"I don't know my faerie X-Chibi brought me here saying some thing about a tree" weapon replied kicking the dust  
  
"WHAAA The Deku Tree??!! Who told you about him?" Link screeched  
  
"Link don't scream at Mr cutie and his nice faerie, you can be a pain some times" Zelda piped up  
  
"Yeah-ok-ok-heres-a-test-beat-ganondorf-and-we'll-take-you-to-the-deku- tree" Navi challenged.  
  
"Ok I'll go to this Ganondorf" Weapon said stroking his Ponytail "thank you I will trouble you no further"  
  
Suddenly a huge Wolfos appeared and ran towards Zelda with his gnashing teeth Link draws his sword but faster than light weapon steps in front of the howling beast.  
  
"Bad Puppy" weapon growled as he slammed the hairball to the ground "Alright I'll let you come with me, I think I'll name you PUP"  
  
"DAMN GANONDORF he's always sending things to get me, Please Mr cutie stop ganondorf" Zelda pleaded  
  
"I'll be back soon" weapon grabbed his sword and waved it through the air opening a hole into reality once again with his LEO-RIFT sword. As a few moments passed with a few howls of pain in the hyrulian distance weapon returns from his short journey.  
  
"Hey-how-did-you-beat-him-not-even-link-couldn't-beat-him-show-us-some- proof" Navi ecstatically bounced  
  
"Here is one of his feathers" weapon proudly shone "I'm surprised you didn't here that wuss from here"  
  
"Ganondorf doesn't have feathers you dolt" link exclaimed!  
  
"Hey-ganondorf-is-the-owl-with-long-eyebrows-right-?" X-Chibi asked  
  
"THAT WAS KAEPORA GAEBORA THE FORMER SAGE OF LIGHT!!!!!" link yelled  
  
"Oh Link He was annoying and you know it so take Mr cutie, X-Chibi and his pet Wolfos to the deku tree" Zelda added  
  
Tune in another Mr weapon, X-Chibi and PUP adventure. TO BE CONTINUED...... 


End file.
